


凌晨两点的公路

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	凌晨两点的公路

【Riderquill】凌晨两点的公路

清晨七点的阳光已经照到了餐桌上，奎尔正半闭着眼睛把早餐艰难的往自己嘴里送。

“煎蛋有点糊了，肉排盐放多了点。”奎尔冷酷的给出了他的早餐评价。

“那你为什么不干脆试着自己做呢？”正在拿着抹布擦料理台的理查德不高兴的把抹布扔在台子上走过来端走了盘子。

“如果不是你昨天晚上搞到我半夜才能睡觉的话，我会的。”

理查德正在洗盘子的手顿了顿，自知理亏的闭上了嘴。

吃过早饭洗漱之后的奎尔终于完全苏醒过来，他抖了抖身上的皮夹克，开始收拾起他那套酷似摩托车手的行头。

一个难得的三天假期，他却打算就用来跟理查德搞一次短途公路旅行。要是换了一般人估计要跟他发脾气了，不过这些生活的事理查德向来都是由着他的，很听他的话，说东不往西。

“Pete，你看起来就像是个即将跨上赛道的拉风摩托车手？我记得我们一会儿要开的是四个轮子的车？”

他就知道理查德会吐槽他的行头，奎尔一声不吭的把手里的头盔砸到了理查德的头上，还是坚持要这么拉风的出门。

三天，说长不长说短不短，奎尔选定了一个邻近的城市作为目的地，回来的时候他们还可以走那些人很少的乡村公路，使得公路风景不至于重复。

回程的时候一直在下雨。

尽管雨很大但奎尔还是把车窗打开了三分之一，雨水落在路边一望无际的青翠欲滴的麦苗上，冷风裹着细雨吹进来把他们的头发都吹得很乱也有点潮，而理查德对此并没有抱怨什么。奎尔则尽情享受这青草、泥土、雨水混合的丰富气息，他喜爱那清新、沁甜、辛辣又夹杂着似有若无的土腥味一同粗暴的袭上他的面颊的时候，那味道闻上去远要比世上任何一种香水更美妙。

路面隔三差五就洒满了被雨水打落的梨花瓣，还有路边一簇簇开满白色花朵和缠绕着金银花的灌木丛，当奎尔他们驶过时只觉芳香扑鼻。

乡村公路的风景无限好，只是奈何天公不作美，略微使人有点扫兴。但远比这更糟的是，当夜晚来临时，暴雨越下越大，雨水简直在公路上蓄成了一条奔涌的河流，叫人根本看不清路况。

奎尔在副驾驶上感到了一丝不安，他总觉得这样状况继续行驶有些危险。倒不是说他质疑他男朋友的车技，但是理查德确实有很长一段日子没开过车了，并且现在外面大雾弥漫，黑漆漆的也看不清路况，耳畔只有奔涌的流水声和雨点敲战鼓般砸玻璃的声响。

“不然我们先把车停在路边？今晚天气实在太糟糕了……”奎尔有点心虚的提出了建议。

“如果我不是明天早上8点前必须要到那该死的公司去挣我们的吃饭钱的话，我认为这会是再好不过的建议。”理查德没有停下来，他面无表情的又补了一句，“并且那是一个极其重大的、不去就会被老板一脚踹了的会议。”

“那只能怪你老板有毛病，不然请个假不就完了？”

“当然。当然不该怪你提出这一切糟糕透顶的计划。”

“怪我？我怎么知道会出现什么特殊状况？算了，不停就不停，要不然换我来开？”

“不用你来！我…”正在理查德跟奎尔在为该怪谁而争吵的时候，车的左后轮却不小心陷入了一个小坑中，理查德正在气头上见此火气更盛，他用力一打方向盘，车在“小河”里本就有些打滑，此时更是直接一头栽进了路边的麦田里。

两个人顿时安静了下来，然后听到一个轮胎漏气的嘶嘶声，想必刚好是被哪块尖锐的小石头给扎破了。

暴雨还在下。

“现在它停在路边了。”理查德放开了方向盘靠到座椅上，双手垫在后脑勺上静静地仰起脸看向正前方。

前面除了车灯照到的地方到处一片漆黑，奎尔不知道理查德能看到什么，反正就是不看他。

车里没有开灯，也没有人说话，奎尔靠在窗边突然感到一股深深的寒意，刚才还使他无比愉悦的凉风和气味，现在却让他想起餐桌上冷掉的排骨，一层凝固的油蒙蒙的浮在上面，变得腥膻又恶心。

他们很久都没有吵过架了，事实上自他们认识以来吵架的次数都屈指可数。也许是这段时间他们被迫困在地球上的缘故，这个令奎尔感到既陌生又熟悉的“故乡”时常还会让他感到些许不安，当年离开这里时他留给这里的印象只有冷漠和孤僻，即使后来他也认识了一些地球上的战友或者说是朋友，但他始终觉得他的家不在这里。而他觉得对于理查德来说大概就很不一样，地球是他最熟悉、最温暖的家，他还有亲密的家人和朋友，呆在这里他应该还是能足够放松惬意。

哦，天哪，奎尔想，他不是真的想惹怒他的男朋友，也不想把他们难得的假期搞砸，但是它们就是发生了。

奎尔默默地把身体移向另一头，试探着凑过去在理查德侧脸上亲了一口。他的男朋友不耐烦的把脸撇开了，奎尔追过去又亲了一口，理查德还是不肯转过头来看他。

奎尔把驾驶座的座椅调低，有点委屈地爬到理查德的大腿上，试图强行把他男朋友的头掰回来。理查德不悦的推拒着数次试图把他从自己身上推下去，这让奎尔忍不住爆发了。

不算床上的话，奎尔只为理查德哭过一次，还是在对方没看见的情况下，但这次他确确实实当着他的面哭了。

理查德终于有反应了，他不禁开始歉疚刚才自己对奎尔的粗鲁行为。Jesus，真叫人不敢相信，他刚才竟然把冷静控制狂星爵气哭了！

是的，他们现在就像搁浅的鱼，被困在地球上无力挣扎，而且内战的气氛真的不适合人们安居乐业。这已经不是第一次内战，倘若他知道还会有第二次，他绝不会让奎尔一起呆在这里。他们在这里暂时放下了超级英雄的工作，感受到的却不是退休的放松和快乐。

“理查……你别生气。”奎尔的声音听起来很脆弱，他极少这样，大多数时候他在队伍中自信的发号施令，在谈判中铿锵有力的回击，在危险迫降时镇静的跟敌人周旋……他不是个脆弱的人。

“彼得，我没有生气。还有，对不起。”理查德伸手紧紧的抱住他，奎尔就整个放松下来扑到了理查德身上。他们脸贴着脸，理查德能感觉到奎尔长长的睫毛挨着他的脸颊扑闪着令他有些发痒。

奎尔抬起头吻了吻理查德的嘴唇，理查德一边回应他一边解开了奎尔的皮夹克外套。

“太挤了，我们到后面去？”

虽然车后座对奎尔188的个子来说并没有变得很宽敞，但是总比在前面连腿都动不了要稍好一些。他很快的脱掉了自己的外套、裤子和靴子，理查德就坐在他身后顺手帮他脱掉了最后一件T恤。

“还是有点挤，你想从后面来还是坐上来自己动？”理查德让奎尔靠在他怀里，手已经开始揉起了奎尔的胸。

“你要是难以抉择可以都试。”奎尔笑起来，转过身去开始扒理查德的裤子拉链。

“成年人不做选择？嗯？”理查德笑着把手插进了奎尔的头发里摩挲着，尽情享受奎尔给他口交的美妙快感。奎尔的头发摸起来果然又细又软，每次理查德看见他头盔上露出来的一撮随风飘扬的头毛就忍不住想伸手去揉一揉，但是他平时可是万万不敢随便在这位“太岁”头上动土的。

黑暗里只有细微、潮湿的吮吸声响回荡在狭小的车内，前面副驾驶上车窗吹过来的冷风拂过奎尔光裸的脊背，让奎尔不禁打了个哆嗦。寒冷的夜风和火热的欲望在他心里碰撞交织，激发出更强烈的渴望，他渴望另一个人的温度。

也许是他们在地球上呆着无聊三天两头就干一炮的缘故，奎尔扶着理查德的肩膀慢慢对着那根大肉棒坐下去的时候竟然出奇的顺利。

他们还从未在这样的情况下做过爱，此时车外狂风暴雨还在无情的肆虐，还偶有一两道惊雷从天边闪过，而车里却是一派暧昧旖旎，春光无限。奎尔喘着气在理查德身上动作着，呻吟声一声高过一声，但有时窗外的雷声仍会盖过他的声音。

“嗯……不行了……你怎么还没……啊！”搞了很久骑乘位的奎尔已经消耗了大量体力，他受不了的埋怨着理查德不肯再动了。

“彼得，道歉的诚意。”理查德安抚的在奎尔的脸上亲了几口，开始接管接下来的一切。

奎尔真实后悔让理查德完全放开操他了，他简直用力得要命，又狠又准，操得奎尔服软求饶了还不肯停。他现在热的要命，他们都出了汗，赤裸的皮肤摸上去湿漉漉的一片。奎尔正背对着前面的窗户，身上浸出的汗珠和冒出的热气每次被冷风一吹，都让他突然有种冰火两重天的感觉，整个人都不禁沉沦在痛感和快感的来回切换中，欲仙欲死，不能自拔。奎尔还残留最后一丝理智时，他在想如果现在有人经过这条路，这辆车看起来绝对会震得太夸张了点。

在他已经迷乱得失去时间概念之后不知多久终于感到理查德射在了他里面，但这还不是结束，后来又被理查德强行按着跪在坐垫上从后面狠狠干了一次，干得直到他哭着说出“这样道歉你满意了吧？”理查德才真正放过了他。

理查德今晚干得可真够劲的，而且他们还没戴套，奎尔无奈的爬起来开始给自己作简单的清理。他们先是被困在地球上，现在又被困在了一亩湿淋淋的麦田里，幸运的是至少身边还有彼此做伴。这样一想，奎尔心里倒也觉得好受了些，起码现在他成功保住了他的男朋友不是吗？否则冷雨夜甩他一个人在高速公路上也太惨了点。

刚才也不知道搞了多久，解决了感情问题就要开始解决现实问题了。奎尔终于从散落的衣服堆里好不容易翻出了自己的手机看了一眼时间，已经快到午夜时分了。

不幸中的万幸，或许他当时正在意乱情迷或者在哭着求饶，导致他现在终于后知后觉窗外的暴雨不知什么时候已经变成了蒙蒙细雨，于是奎尔快速穿好衣服就直接打开车门出去了。

理查德没有问他去哪要干什么，奎尔一出去，他干脆一个人横着霸占了整个车后座，性爱之后整个人都变得慵懒、放松、一动也不想动。

大约五分钟后，奎尔回到车边敲了敲车窗，理查德不情愿的坐起来还顺便找到支烟抽了起来。烟和打火机都不是他的，他很少抽烟，但是偶尔吸上一支，特别是在干一炮之后还是很舒爽的。

“穿好衣服还有拿上我的头盔，我送你回去上班。”

“咱们运气真不错，我刚才看见路边不远处正好有一户人家还没睡，就厚着脸皮敲了人家的门。看我借到了什么——”奎尔得意的闪开身，理查德看到了一辆黑色摩托车静静的停在旁边。

“运气不错？这是我今天听过最好笑的笑话。顺便你没有又靠出卖色相哄得人家迷的不行才答应你吧？”

“什么叫‘又出卖色相’？那你一个人呆在这等天亮吧，我自己走了。”

“嘿，等等，对不起我不该说那些混蛋话。可有时候我就是控制不住我自己……”理查德追上去抓住了奎尔的一只手，那只手现在被夜风吹得冰冰凉的早已不复刚才缠绵时的温软。话没出口他就知道他又要惹奎尔生气了，但是他心里的嫉妒情绪却还是忍不住非要蹦出来。这已经是他今晚第二次道歉了，可他真的也没想搞砸一切的，虽然他就是做到了。

“算了，我想是这段时间我们都太压抑了。”奎尔深知通通集合到今天爆发的大大小小的争吵绝不是理查德一个人的错，被卷进内战的这段日子里他们一直过着表面放松内心压抑的生活，它们终究会有一个爆发点，需要宣泄。

而理查德感觉自己脑袋长期处于高压状态下紧绷的弦在听到这句极其类似经典分手宣言的话之后终于崩了，他并不想分手。

理查德突然向前一步把奎尔搂进怀里，抱得是如此的紧让奎尔下意识想挣都挣不开，搞得奎尔简直莫名其妙。

“我知道你跟我在一起委屈了，我不能保证频繁稳定的见面，不能保证给你什么优渥的物质条件，甚至连你有时想找我时我是否活着都不能保证。纵然我欠你太多，但是我真的没想要分手。”

“我承认我混蛋，至今我还欠你一句从来没说过的‘我爱你’。”

“呃……等等，理查，你别这样。我什么时候说了我要分手吗？不过那句‘我爱你’我很喜欢。”

“你刚刚……算了，总之原谅我最近老是无缘无故的对你发脾气，我会尽力控制好自己的。”

“你没有无缘无故发脾气，事实上有时候我倒觉得是不是我有病，得不到时候看你就像天上的月亮怎么都好，等追到手了就总忍不住百般挑剔。”

“不，你做得很好了。我还记得刚认识你的时候你那么高冷那么酷，而现在却变得截然不同，我真的觉得自己很幸运能享受到你的温柔。

好了，帅哥，求你载我一程赶紧送我回家？”

听了理查德的话，奎尔才惊觉自己这些年因为他真的变了太多，也许“遇见一个人生命全改变”也不完全只有小说里才有啊，他终于释然的笑起来走向车边。

“看我这身行头还是有用的吧？当时还嫌弃我。”理查德承认他打脸了，当奎尔穿着那身拉风机车风行头再戴上头盔大长腿往车上一跨的时候，真是性感得不行。哦，天哪，现在奎尔被紧身裤子裹住的翘屁股里还夹着他残余的精液呢，他一会儿还要叉开双腿骑机车，那些留在他身体里的白色液体肯定会不听话的从屁股洞里慢慢流下来吧？而他还必须要强行忍着到家里再清理，太色情了，光是这么一想理查德都简直要当场看硬了。

但最后理查德还是压下了欲望乖乖的坐到了摩托车后座上，他比奎尔要矮上几公分，正好方便下巴搁在奎尔的肩膀上，同时双手也紧紧搂住了奎尔的腰，他这副千载难逢的小女友经典撒娇套路让表面重拾酷哥风范的奎尔感到万分得意。

“那我们的车怎么办？还有这车你到时候又得还回来吧？”理查德的脑袋凑的很近，呼出的气也几乎喷到了奎尔的耳朵后面，痒得他轻微的瑟缩了一下。

“没事，明天我来处理就行了。保证你下班回家的时候通通解决。”他说这话的时候理查德都能想象出他脸上肯定露出了两个小梨涡——那是奎尔微笑时的模样。

凌晨的冷空气无情的侵蚀着他们的温度，理查德让身体紧紧贴在奎尔身上，感觉这就是世界上唯一的热源。

奎尔的车开的很快，甚至可以说是“飙车”了，快得理查德突然感到了一种在危险边缘试探的刺激快感。他跟奎尔在一起总是这样，永远在享受这种冒险般的快感，即使是在平淡如水的地球同居生活里，他也总能人为制造出新鲜感和刺激感。这段继续的回程旅途基本上是沉默的，理查德安静的趴在他身上就无聊的忍不住开始发散起思维，凌晨两点的高速公路上，坐在一个帅哥疾驰的酷炫摩托车上俯瞰城市的夜景，这真是太酷了不是吗？倘若他肯再摘下头盔露出他的容貌来，他那轮廓分明的俊俏侧脸配上在狂风中飞扬的金发就已经是个大杀器了，加上利落的机车外套和恰好露出一截腕子的皮手套看起来又该死的放纵不羁，更别提笔直的长腿裹在机车靴子里真是要多性感就有多性感。如果他是个女孩，光靠一趟短途旅程就足以死心塌地的迷上奎尔非他不嫁了。

理查德突然意识到奎尔一定要戴头盔开车是正确的，他的男朋友真是该死的迷人！

“彼得，还嫌弃我的车技，我看你开车比我还猛啊？”安静太久了，总得有个人说两句话，理查德想。但是风比他想象中的还要大，他一开口就灌了一嘴风，导致声音听起来都有点变音了。

“还是闭嘴吧你，谁让你不带头盔？”然后就听见奎尔头盔底下传来的笑声闷闷的，理查德气愤的用力捏了一把奎尔的腰部敏感点，刚刚还在耍帅的奎尔顿时就蔫了。

“woah！理查德莱德你不要命了我在开车？！我提醒你你现在没带你的水桶好吗？”

“都是sam那小子引起的万恶之源，怎么现在连你也这么叫了？”理查德还是不服气的顶着风为自己的头盔捍卫尊严。

奎尔没有再回嘴，只专注的开车去了，理查德就默认了自己这次的胜利。不久他们就渐渐驶入了市区，霓虹灯还在不眠不休的在闪烁着，而路灯的暖色光晕则远远排成了一条蜿蜒的长龙，街道上一片寂静，只有十字路口处的大屏幕还在朝对面漆黑一片的大厦上不停投射着广告。理查德突然想起推特啊油管啊上面经常会有个装逼话题“凌晨两点的纽约是什么样的？”之类，觉得有点好笑。或许他现在也应该迎合下潮流掏出手机拍几张照片或者短视频发上去无病呻吟一下，但最终他还是没有拿开搂在奎尔腰间的手。

进了市区到家就很快了，毕竟这时候不堵车。奎尔在离他们租的房子还有一条街的一家24小时便利店门口停了下来。

“买点吃的再回去？”

“好啊。”进店的时候理查德瞟了一眼旁边的情趣用品自动贩卖机。

“绝对不要买草莓味儿的，那味道太甜腻腻了。”挑便当的时候，奎尔突然看似没头没脑的对理查德说了一句。

“OK。你去结账我先出去。”过了一分钟理查德把几个蓝莓味儿的保险套塞进了奎尔的购物袋里。

结果前一天晚上几乎熬了个通宵的理查德在公司会议上忍不住精神萎靡频频走神被老板警告了好几次，但不管怎么说，好歹他保住了自己的工作。这年头，没点亿万资产想当个超级英雄可真不容易！

晚上六点半他打开家门的时候，欣慰的看见桌子上已经摆满了饭菜，尽管它们的味道并不是那么好。

吃完饭照例理查德去刷碗了，他从厨房回来疲惫的往沙发上一靠，就顺手抓住了遥控器换了台。

“嘿，等等，遥控器呢？我要看刚才那个。”从厕所回来的奎尔生气的想要夺回自己的电视主导权，他在茶几上、沙发上甚至是地上都仔细扫了一遍，没有遥控器的踪影！

“理查，遥控器被你弄哪儿去了？说好生活的事都听我的！你骗人！你把它藏哪儿了？”

“我没有故意藏它。我发誓它刚才还好好的呆在沙发上来着，呃，我不记得我用完随手放哪了。”

“……我知道了。你起来！”

“干嘛？我今天很累了好不好，坐都不让坐啊？”

理查德刚委屈地从沙发上爬起来，就听到奎尔一声尖叫。

“我就知道！你把它藏在屁股底下了对不对？还骗我？”

窦娥都没他这么冤了，他刚才用了遥控器就随手一扔，后来又在沙发上换了几个姿势，怪不得他刚才觉得坐着不太舒坦呢？

理查德有苦说不出，只能无奈的凑过去亲他几口哄他消气。

“好好，都是我的错。彼得，那你说今晚想用哪个味道的？而且，我保证绝对只做一次。”

“薄荷。”

“？！”

“骗你的。”

——The End——


End file.
